Cuphead
Summary Cuphead is a playable character and one of the two main protagonists of the 1930's cartoon-styled same-named indie game. Cuphead is shown to be the more confident, fun-loving and slightly cheeky type, (in contrast to his twin brother) often taking quite the amount of risks. According to the introduction, Cuphead seems to have a slightly greedy personality, where he's willing to risk anything to get them, causing the infamous bet which nearly cost the souls of him and his brother. Despite his flaws, however, he seems to be kind-hearted and overall has good intentions, such as in the good ending, where he and Mugman burn all the soul contracts, setting everyone free. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C, Possibly 4-B Name: Cuphead Origin: Cuphead Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Old enough to gamble) Classification: Anthropomprphic Cuphead Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection by snapping his fingers, Danmaku with the Spread, Homing Attack with the Chaser, Explosion Manipulation (Can transform into a bomb), Can make bullets orbit around him, Can shoot a bubble with Lobber, Teleportation ("Smoke Bomb" allows him to teleport while using dash), Regeneration (Mid), Limited Shapeshifting, Body Control and Astral Projection (Can turn his straw into a hand or an axe, Can transform into a large, eyeless version of his head), Fire Manipulation with Charge, Can resurrect Mugman by hitting on his soul, Can make his own soul leave his body and attack the opponent with "Giant Ghost" by summoning it, Vehicular Mastery, Size Manipulation and Flight with the Plane, Can shoot milk like a beam of energy with a super art, Statistics Amplification and Invulnerability ("Invincibility" allows him to increase his durability for a few seconds), Can stay active without a soul being inside his body, Toon Force, Resistance to Petrification (Could break free from Cala Maria's petrifying gaze) Attack Potency: Town level (Defeated The Devil, who should be massively more powerful than Grim Matchstick), Possibly Solar System level (Defeated Hilda Berg, who's transformations are described as constellations and filled the background with stars as the fight progresses. Also defeated Djimmi the Great, who has a pocket dimension filled with stars in his sarcophagus) Speed: Subsonic (Vanishing dash allows Cuphead to move faster than the eye can see) with Transonic combat speed and reactions towards the End Game. Massively Hypersonic+ (Occasionally dodged real lightning multiple times by clearing jumping over them) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class PJ, possibly Class XPJ Durability: Town level (Can survive hits from The Devil), Possibly Solar System level (Can take hits from Hilda Berg and Djimmi the Great) Stamina: Superhuman (Can go through multiple fights with no signs of exhaustion) Range: Some meters, higher with a plane Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (Outsmarted someone smart enough to build gigantic robots and the Devil himself). Good marksman and fighter Weaknesses: Greedy (Willingly gambled his soul in a game with the Devil for all the money in the Casino), attacks are almost entirely range based, size manipulation only works on himself, cannot be revived without the presence of Mugman. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dash:' Cuphead propels himself forward quickly to dodge or cover long distances without falling. *'Peashooter:' Cuphead shoots blue projectiles in quick succession. *'EX Move:' Cuphead shoots a more powerful blue projectile. *'Supers:' **Cuphead shoots an energy beam made of milk whilst floating. **Cuphead crosses the astral plane and temporarily becomes invulnerable. **Cuphead summons a spirit that is more muscular but otherwise similar to him that goes continuously upward while spinning and damaging enemie. *'Parry:' Cuphead slaps pink enemies/projectiles/objects which gives him a short boost upward. *'Alternate Bullets:' **The Chaser is a weaker version of the normal bullets that targets enemies directly. It's EX move surrounds Cuphead with a shield of bullets. **The Charge is a chargeable version of the peashooter that does more damage the longer it's charged. It's EX move generates a large explosion around Cuphead. **The Scattershot is a stronger version of the peashooter that shoots in 4 directions. It's EX move sends projectiles in several directions. **The Lobber is a much stronger version of the peashooter that shoots purple orbs that explode when they have bounced twice. It's EX move sends a giant purple ball that explodes on impact of the ground. **The Roundabout is a version of the peashooter that comes back when it doesn't collide with anything. It's EX move is the same as the Peashooter's but with the properties of a roundabout bullet. *'Resurrection:' Can be resurrected if killed next to Mugman. The same applies to the latter. *'Parry Sugar:' Parry Sugar allows Cuphead to automatically parry attacks when they make physical contact with him. *'Smoke Bomb:' Smoke Bomb allows Cuphead to teleport when he dashes. *'Whetstone:' Whetstone deals extra damage when combined with the Parry Sugar technique. *'Rapid-Fire Bullets (As the plane):' Rapid-Fire bullets are smaller than peashooter bullets but otherwise the same. Its EX move shoots a missile that is more powerful than a regular projectile. *'Mini Bomb:' Cuphead drops bombs that deal more damage than regular bullets in exchange for a slower attack speed. *'Size Reduction:' Cuphead reduces his size and increases his speed while giving his bullets less range and less damage *'Super:' Cuphead turns into a bomb that explodes on contact or after a short period of time. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Cuphead Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Soul Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Water Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Size Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Fire Users Category:Summoners Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Body Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Axe Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Good Characters